By Any Other Name
by rainingWolf
Summary: Retelling of TLC with Sleeping Beauty- The American Republic has been alarmed and concerned about Queen Levana's interest in the Eastern Commonwealth. To keep an eye on the situation, it is only too easy for the Republic to manipulate paperwork in order to introduce Aurora as a child of a low ranking noble family.


Fanfiction for the _Lunar Chronicles_ fanfiction contest- Sleeping Beauty story.

* * *

"Kai-to!" The prince turns around just in time to be hugged by the enthusiastic young woman.

"Rose," he sputters through her hair. "This is not appropriat-"

The girl ignores him and continues flailing around with the prince at hand. "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

Finally letting go of the younger, Rose smiles, earrings flashing in the light. "And how have you been, Kai?"

The prince makes a half disgruntled, half amused noise as he straightens his shirt. "I could be better if you weren't strangling me every time you saw me."

Rose laughs, rolling her eyes at what she thinks is nonsense. "Oh shush. You know you live for my hugs."

Kai nods in response, knowing that whatever he has to say, Rosei will not listen to him. "Yes, yes. Now come, let's have some tea." Signalling a servant, he leads the woman to an empty parlour room.

When tea has been served and there has been a round of conversation satisfying all curious eyes, Rose puts down her teacup with a distinctive 'clank'. "So. You haven't answered my original question Kai. How have you been?"

At the question, Kai stills and blinks twice before answering. "I'm fine."

Arching her eyebrows at the obvious lie, Rose leans forward to put her hand on his. "You're clearly _not_ fine. Tell me. What's going on? I haven't seen your father as of late either… how is he?"

Kai makes a disgruntled sound as he balls up his towel. "You are asking questions that I would also like answers to."

Rose opens her mouth to say something, perhaps something to comfort the younger boy, when Torin shows up, all stern looking in his stiff looking jacket.

"Your Highness. It's time for your lessons."

With that, their meeting is effectively over with Kai bidding her farewell, his shoulders drooping as he leaves; Torin, ever the watchful guardian, coolly makes eye contact with her before nodding his acknowledgment of her presence.

Narrowing her eyes at their retreating backs, Rose can only wonder why Torin intervened. After all, night is fast approaching which meant there was no way possible for Kai to be having his lessons now; his tutors have been dismissed to their quarters long ago.

* * *

A serving boy bows to her and she smiles prettily back, hiding an amused chuckle as he blushes. She continues forward, a seemingly innocent young woman on her way to her chamber as she gently closes the door to her room.

Unknotting and tousling her hair from its braid, she sits down in front of her vanity mirror and starts to discard her jewelry.

"Aurora, how are you?"

The girl in question does not even bat an eyelash as she carefully sets her earrings on the tabletop before turning her chair to face a high cheek-boned man who should definitely not be in her room.

"You know better than to call me by that name, Mal."

The man only smiles thinly in return as he replies, "And _you_ should know better as well. Rules do not apply to me."

And of course, he is right as usual. As ambassador of the American Republic, it is common knowledge that those who cross this man usually end up disappearing. If not, they come back pledging fierce, undying loyalty to Mal the Efficient. Tall and gifted with a honeyed tongue at birth, he rose through the ranks of politics. One might wonder why then he would decide to take a position so far away from home and influence…

Her thoughts are bought back to the present as Mal leans back in his seat. "But of course, I did not come here to upset you, my dear Aurora." At the girl's glare, he corrects himself with a smirk. "My apologizes. I meant my dear Rose."

Aurora rolls her eyes at the sound of her fake name as she turns back towards the mirror. "I told you not to call me that. And you really need to stop coming into my room like this. What would people think…"

Mal waves his hand nonchalantly so that she can see it in the mirror's image. "That perhaps I am here to visit a friend."

She arches her eyebrow in response because they both know that they are anything but friends. After all, to the public, she is a child adopted by a high ranking noble in the Eastern Commonwealth after the tragic accident that took her parents' lives. Growing up, she had been doted on by her uncle Duke until he also passed away. By then, she had shown signs of being gifted in composing music; "Once Upon a Dream" is still one of the most played songs, constantly competing in the Top 10 Song billboard.

Invited to the palace at New Beijing to be a director of the arts, she has integrated into high society easily, a music darling to the populace. An advocate of education reforms and head of several charities, she has settled comfortably and carved a small niche for herself among the nobility… which is exactly what the American Republic had intended for her to do in the first place.

The American Republic has seen a decline in its power as the Eastern Commonwealth and African Union came into a boom in economy and technology. However, faced with a mutual threat of an invasion from Luna, it comes to no surprise that the Republic still has a network in place, maintaining its position of watch dog. Influencing decisions within other countries in the name of justice, peace, and equality, the American Republic has been alarmed and concerned about Queen Levana's interest in the Eastern Commonwealth. To keep an eye on the situation, it is only too easy for the Republic to manipulate paperwork to introduce Aurora as a child of a low ranking noble family.

Now in the palace of New Beijing and in constant contact with high class court and society, she is in a prime position to ferret information to the Republic; which is exactly why Mal the Efficient is in her room, reclining in a chair and looking as impeccable as always. As her handler, he processes and compiles her information into neat little reports to be given to the motherland.

"But come now. We both know I did not sneak into your room just so I can see your pretty face. What have you learned about the Emperor so far?"

Mirroring his posture and crossing her arms, Aurora puts on a displeased face. "Nothing yet. Only the physicians and Torin can see His Majesty at the moment. I hear even Kai is not allowed to visit him, bar an international emergency."

Mal's lips thin, his face grim. "You need to do better than that. I don't need to remind you that it is _highly_ beneficial to us that you find out Rikan's condition."

"And you don't think I've been trying? Torin-"

" _Torin_ is none of your concern. Your concern is the Emperor. It's been two months and you still haven't gotten anything on him. One might think you're getting… soft."

At that accusation, Aurora flares up from her seat. With her dress billowing out in a sea of red and wrinkles forming around her eyes, she is Fury because _how dare he._ "Are you doubting me? My conviction? My loyalty?"

Mal shakes his head as he puts his hands out in some sort of peace gesture. "No no, my dear. I do not doubt you. Not at all." He pauses and looks pointedly at her to calm down. "It is not me who thinks you incapable of doing what is necessary. You know that not everyone agrees with what we do."

His face takes on a bitter expression and Aurora can only bite her lips in response because what he is saying is true. Not everyone approves of what lengths they will go to in order to keep what is theirs safe.

Silence fills the room as both spies attempt to rein in their emotions but the moment passes as Mal sharply lifts a finger up in a signal of quiet. A knock echoed at the door before a voice drifts through.

"Lady Rose, are you there?"

It's Nainsi, Kai's distinguished personal android.

Immediately, Mal's face twists at the unexpected intrusion. "Make her leave."

"Now you know that's easier said than done," Aurora murmurs before raising her voice to be heard. "What is it, Nainsi?"

There's a sight pause where nobody even dare breath because how is she supposed to explain why the Ambassador of the American Republic is in her room if Nainsi opens that door? After all, even if she plays it off that they had business together, how would it explain the time of night he is visiting her at? That will bring more trouble than it's worth.

"His Highness Kai wants to see you."

Mal raises his eyebrows at her because why would the young prince want to see her so late at night?

"I'm afraid this is not a good time Nainsi. I'm quite tired from today's activities." Mal nods his approval before his face sours again at the android's next words.

"Kai insists on meeting you. If you will follow me, Lady Rose?"

Sighing and shrugging her shoulder at Mal in a well-what-can-I-do manner, she shoos him into the other room before opening the door a sliver. "If you'll just give me a moment to freshen up?"

The android nods and Aurora quickly closes the door again. She turns around to tell Mal to get out but she has to crack a smile as Mal sticks his head from her bedroom chamber, looking disturbed by the amount of ruffles surrounding him.

"I believe that is my cue to leave."

She shakes her head in amusement as she hurries to put on more appropriate clothing. As she reaches for a shawl, she is stopped when a hand gently wraps around her. A kiss is gently placed on top of her head as Mal hugs her from behind.  
"Just remember my dear. With you under the Emperor's nose, sleeping away in your cozy respite, you strengthen our nation. Do what you must."

As Mal releases her and she reaches to open the door, his whisper wraps around her, comforting her.  
"After all, victory washes away all dishonor."

* * *

\- Hope it makes sense.

\- Enjoy!

\- Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
